The Seven Jewels
by Bored2Deth
Summary: Kite is a wandering pirate, always going from ship to ship, captain to captain. His newest captain, a man by the name of Neuro, somehow connects to Kite like no other captain. Are Kite's wandering days coming to an end?


Hello everyone! If you're reading this and you're from some of my other stories, I greatly appreciate it. This story idea came originally from Gaiaonline from an RP (Role Play) I was in, so the characters in here are the property of the ones who created them (as we go on, I will give credit to the people who created them each chapter along with whatever they said). The Role Play was originally created by Timeless Techno, so all owning rights go to her.

Chapter One

"_Ye really think ye can beat us boy?" a man with a long sword challenged. He had on a plain tan tunic and cotton pants and had gold piercing on each of his ears. The one he spoke to was altogether different. He was younger and had a head of silver hair, and rounded scars under his eyes, on his stomach, and on his arms. _

_His amber eyes were cold and distant, like he wasn't even there to begin with. Instead of cotton as well, he had on a black belted tank top which showed his stomach and loose leather pants, along with high leather boots. In both hands he carried strangely crafted short swords, both having spikes along the blade. The youth scoffed._

"_I don't think, I know I can beat a few wannabe pirates." He said. The other and his crew of three went into a fury and came at him with their swords drawn. The youth rolled his eyes, and within mere seconds the men were on the ground in a bloody heap._

"_That's some technique you've got kid." The youth turned and saw a shadow above on the rafters of the building they were in currently. "How'd you like to join my crew?" _

That same youth was now eighteen and aboard the ship (The "Lancer") of the shadowed captain from years ago. The same captain who was now stumbling around the ship drunkly singing "Yo ho Yo ho A Pirate's Life For me" horribly out of key. His captain was a young man, just above twenty, who had tanned skin and shining charcoal hair.

As the man stumbled around, he had on his black overcoat with no shirt, while he wore black pants with leather boots. His captain was known as Death walking on Earth, but more widely known as "Blindfold Neuro" because of the dark black blindfold he kept over both his eyes. Rumor was that he had learned to see _through _the blindfold, while others said he used it to train his other senses. Whichever it was, no one had ever even seen his eyes before, not even the silver haired youth knew why.

This same captain was now walking over to him, flask in hand, which he held out. The youth held his hand out to grab it, only to have it pulled away.

"Nope! None for you Kite my boy." Neuro slurred. The silver haired youth Kite sighed.

"Then why were you offering?" he asked boredly giving his captain a look. Neuro wrapped an arm around his crewmate's shoulders.

"Cause you're so sexy when you're drunk!" he laughed. Kite rolled his eyes. Neuro was always hitting on crewmates when he was drunk, it was something you either got used to or left the crew for, most actually just got used to it since Neuro wasn't near sober enough to even realize his actions.

They had just raided a Navy ship earlier that day, so everyone was in high spirits. Neuro shoved a few coins in one of Kite's pockets saying something Kite didn't quite catch before wandering off to hit on other crewmates. Kite sighed again and hopped up onto one of the ships railings, looking out into the dark midnight colored sea that gave everything yet revealed nothing.

Then looked to the darkened blue sky, the stars shimmering like unreachable jewels with a bright gold moon outshining them all. He took a coin from his pocket, it was silver, and held it up to the sky. Not even it compared to the beauty of midnight on the sea.

* * *

"We lost another ship?" A young blond man asked. He was wearing a dark navy blue shirt with pants that matched, shined black dress shoes on as well. The man was Commander Lance Nelson of the Navy, and hearing one of their ships had been taken out again by pirates made his temper rise slightly. The subordinate in front of him, a young brunette girl in a lighter blue skirted uniform, nodded shakily.

"Yes sir. It has been confirmed that it was taken down at around ten o lock this evening and was raided." She reported. Nelson slammed his fists against his desk, causing what was on it to shake.

"Damn it! Do we know **which **group attacked them!?" he shouted angrily at the subordinate. She shook her head quickly.

"N-no sir, but reports say they saw a silver haired pirate and one in a blind-fold." She reported. Nelson smiled an eerie sort of smile. He knew _exactly _who she was talking about.

"That is all, thank you." he said waving her off as if she were dust. She nodded and quietly left the room, leaving the young commander to his thoughts.

* * *

Kite walked out of his room into the golden morning sun, his hair shining along with it. He walked to the bow, no one was out yet other then him and the navigator Jimmy, who was too busy steering the ship to talk. Kite looked out towards the forever going blue ocean as it too shined in the early morning light, making it look almost like pure light that they sailed through.

The water was calm since it was so early, and if you looked closely you could see streaks of silver from schools of fish that swam underneath the boat. The salty wind blew through his hair, filling him with the smell of the ocean. He loved the sea this early in the morning.

"Hey Kite, why're you up so early anyways?" Kite turned, seeing Jimmy looking down at him from the wheel. The boy was a fair amount of years younger then Kite, but also had silver hair. Being navigator, he was entitled to somewhat nice clothes and had been given one of Neuro's old coats that was too small for him. He had on a white cotton under-shirt and black pants and boots. Blue eyes looked down at him curiously, a scar under on of them giving them a discerning look. Kite shrugged.

"It's nice out here in the morning." He replied back to the younger, it was silent from then until the crew decided to join the world of the living and work.

* * *

Lance Nelson stood in silent fury as his commander confirmed the situation. He was to go to the pirate island Cerberus (1) and **wait** for the pirates that had killed their Navy crew.

"Do you understand Commander Nelson?" his commanding officer asked. Lance's fists clench, his nails painfully stabbing his hands.

"Understood." He said crossly before turning to leave.

"And Commander?" Lance turned "Don't kill them until we get back up there, understood?"

"Understood." And with that, Lance Nelson left the office.

End Chapter

Well? How was it? I'm leaving that up to you all to decide. (Sorry its short, it looked longer on Word)

Credits

Neuro, The Lancer, and The pirate song are credited to Random_Chatters

Nelson and the original idea are credited to Timeless Techno

Jimmy is credited to milkiis

Kite is credited to me, because I came up with him ^^


End file.
